


Sleep Kisses

by DreamyRequiem



Series: Tumblr drabbles [12]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: M/M, ugly laughter from the void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 17:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9835871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamyRequiem/pseuds/DreamyRequiem
Summary: He rubbed Jude’s back with his thumbs once more. “I don’t really want to go to bed without you, though. It’s very lonely.”There was a chuckle from the researcher. “And cold?”“And cold,” Ludger said, amusement radiating from him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> what are titles....
> 
> drabble request for [seleniahanbira](http://seleniahanabira.tumblr.com/) on tumblr!

“You really need to get some sleep.” 

Jude hummed as he felt someone’s hands on his shoulders. The feel of their thumbs rubbing the tension out of his back made the researcher close his eyes and smile: Really? Ludger definitely needed to give him some warning before he did that.

“I think I’m fine. I slept at least eight hours last night, after all. The one who should be sleeping is you, mister. I know how long you spent at work today.” Jude’s voice, despite the scolding words, was amused as he leaned back to look at the older man.

Ludger grinned back at him, his verdant eyes sparkling with mirth.

He rubbed Jude’s back with his thumbs once more. “I don’t really want to go to bed without you, though. It’s very lonely.”

There was a chuckle from the researcher. “And cold?”

“And cold,” Ludger said, amusement radiating from him.

Jude closed his eyes briefly before looking down at his papers. As much as he’d love to go to bed with Ludger, he had to finish this report. Otherwise there would be potential problems with funding in the following months.

Ludger’s smile faltered. “You’re not coming, are you?” Ludger’s hands left Jude’s shoulders and Jude felt conspicuously cold without them there.

“….I still need to finish this form. I’ll be there as soon as I’m done, I promise. It’s just…I need to secure the funding for the program…” Jude felt himself wilt as he turned to look at Ludger. He looked like a sad puppy…

He felt before he saw Ludger lean forward and kiss him. Jude let out a breath of air, relieved: for a moment he’d be terrified Ludger was upset with him. If he wasn’t…well, this was fine.

Ludger cupped his face. “I’ll go on ahead. Meet me there?”

Jude smiled. “Of course I will, I promised, remember?” He put one of his hands over Ludger’s, marveling briefly at the warmth of his hand.

The door opened and Jude turned his chair to look at–Elle. She looked concerned and Jude raised his eyebrow at her. She might be fifteen now, but she really needed to sleep.

“What’re you doing up?” He asked as the warmth form Ludger’s hand faded from his cheek. “It’s late.”

Elle hesitated before sighing. “I woke up because I heard talking. Were you on your GHS…?” She frowned in concentration at him, as if trying to think of some other conclusion she could come to.

He laughed and reached over to ruffle her hair. “No one. I was just thinking out loud, Elle. Don’t worry about me. Now you should had off to bed.”

The teenager sulked and Jude wondered if he was that bad when he was fifteen–surely not? Before he could scold her however, Elle was backing out and telling him that he needed to go to bed soon too. Jude couldn’t help but laugh again to himself.

With Elle gone, it left Jude all alone in his office. After all, the only living souls in this apartment were those of Jude Mathis and Elle Mel Marta.

**Author's Note:**

> Take this any way ya want to but my favorites are
> 
> Jude is hallucinating Ludger for years after Ludger dies in Elle End and Elle doesn't want to call him out on it.  
> or  
> Ludger is being a malignant ghost trying to get Jude to kill himself.


End file.
